Other Languages
The television series Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends is mainly aired in English, but this is by no means the only language in which it is broadcast. Welsh In Wales, the series is called "Tomos a'i Ffrindiau" and is narrated by John Ogwen. It is often broadcast on S4C's "Planed Plant Bach". Japanese In Japan, the series is translated as "きかんしゃトーマス" (Romaji: "Kikansha Tōmasu"). Thomas is popular in Japan due to the popularity of railways in Japan. This version of the show also has individual voice acting and looks and sounds more like an anime series than an animated book. Korean In South Korea the series is translated as "꼬마기관차 토마스와 친구들". Norwegian In Norway the series is known as "Lokomotivet Thomas" or "Thomas og Vennene Hans". It has been narrated by Kalle Øby since the eighth season. Trine Lossius Borg narrated seasons one and two for TV, but she narrated seasons one - four for the VHS/DVD releases. Gro Solemdal narrated seasons three - five for TV, but only the fifth season on VHS/DVD. Terje Strømdal narrated the sixth season. The seventh season never aired in Norway. Since Hero of the Rails, there has been a new voice cast. * Espen Sandvik: Thomas * Marit Berg: Emily, Mavis, and the Duchess of Boxford * Øyvind Borgemoen Lyse: Gordon and Sir Topham Hatt * Anders Sundstedt: (Currently unknown) * Helge Winther Larsen: (Currently unknown) German In Germany the series is known as "Thomas, die kleine Lokomotive" (Thomas the Small Locomotive) or "Thomas und Seine Freunde" (Thomas and his Friends). If Thomas' English name were translated into German, it would be "Thomas der Zisterne-Motor". In the german television series the fat controller is called "Der dicke Kontrolleur", but this means "The fat conductor". Finnish In Finland, the series is known as "Tuomas Veturi". French In French, the series is known as "Thomas et ses Amis" or "Thomas le Petit Train" (Thomas the small train). The first five seasons were narrated by Gérard Boucaron, and all seasons beyond included both a narrator and voice actors. Character names * Percy - Pierre * Skarloey - Barnabé * Rheneas - Philéas Italian In Italy, the series is known as "Il trenino Thomas". Dutch In the Netherlands, the series is known as "Thomas de Stoomlocomotief". Hungarian In Hungary the series is known as "Thomas a Gözmozdony" which means "Thomas the Steam Engine". It is also known as "Thomas és Baratai" which means "Thomas and Friends." It was first broadcasted on Minimax in 2006. It was later broadcasted on M1 and recently on JimJamTV. It is narrated by Csanko Zoltan. Polish In Poland, the series is known as "Tomek i Przyjaciele". Character names * Thomas - Tomek * Edward - Edek * Henry - Henio * Gordon - Gabryś * James - Kuba * Percy - Piotrek * Toby - Tobik * Duck - Kaczor * Donald and Douglas - Donald i Darek * Oliver - Olek * Emily - Emilka * Stepney - Stefcio * Bill and Ben - Wiluś i Benio * Murdoch - Marcin * Spencer - Szymek * Arthur - Artur * Harvey - Hipek * Molly - Mela * Neville - Nikuś * Rosie - Rózia * Whiff - Fetorek * Billy - Wojtuś * Stanley - Staś * Hiro - Hirek * Victor - Wiktor * Charlie - Karol * Diesel - Diesel * Daisy - Dorotka * BoCo - Boguś * Mavis - Marta * 'Arry and Bert - Arek i Bartek * Salty - Sylwek * Dennis - Denis * Skarloey - Sławek * Rheneas - Radek * Sir Handel - Pan Handel * Peter Sam - Piotruś Sam * Rusty - Rudik * Duncan - Damian * Freddie - Frycek * Mighty Mac - Mocny Maciek * Annie and Clarabel - Ania i Klara * Henrietta - Hania * Toad - Anatol * Hector - Hektor * Rocky - Kamuś * Bertie - Bercia * Terence - Tymcio * Trevor - Tadek * Bulgy - Smrodek * Caroline - Karolina * George - Jurek * Elizabeth - Ela * Jack - Jacek * Alfie - Alf * Max and Monty - Maks i Mateusz * Byron - Baron * Kelly - Kamilek * Madge - Madzia * Kevin - Kamil * Cranky - Karolek * Harold - Harold Portugese In Portugal, the series is known as "Thomas o Trem Azul". Swedish In Sweden, the series is known as "Thomas och Vännerna". Chinese In China, the series is known as "火車頭日記". In Taiwan, the series is known as "湯瑪士小火車". Czech In the Czech Republic, the series is known as "Locomotiva Tomáš". Character names * Thomas - Tomáš * Edward - Eduard * Henry - Jindra * James - Jakub * Toby - Tobý * Duck - Kačer Hawaiian In Hawaii, the series is known as "Ka'aahi Thomas". Character names * Thomas - Thomas * Edward - Ekewaka * Henry - Henele * Gordon - Kolekona * James - Kimo * Percy - Peleki * Toby - Kopi * Duck - Kakā * Donald - Konala * Douglas - Koukalaka * Oliver - Oliwa * Emily - Emele Croatian In Croatia, the series is known as "Tomica i Prijatelji". Character names * Thomas - Tomica/Thomas * Edward - Edo * Henry - Hrvoje * Gordon - Gordan * James - Jurica/Jakov * Percy - Pero * Toby - Bruno * Duck - Darko * Donald - Danko/Dinko * Douglas- Domagoj/Branko * Oliver - Oliver * Emily - Ema * Murdoch - Damir * Spencer - Stjepan * Arthur - Antun * Harvey - Janko * Molly - Mara * Rosie - Roza * Salty - Slani * Dennis - Denis * Neville - Nenad * Cranky - Živko * Terence - Zoran * Trevor - Tvrtko * Bertie - Bero * Skarloey - Vinko * Rheneas - Zvonko * Sir Handel - g. Krešimir * Peter Sam - Petar * Rusty - Tibor * Duncan - Ivan * Freddie - Ferdo * Mighty Mac - Moćni Mak * Harold - Kruno/Hari * Annie and Clarabel - Ana i Klara * Henrietta - Hrvojka/Helena * Rocky - Igor * Bill and Ben - Mate/Roko i Frane * Hector - Hektor * Hank - Toni * Flora - Flora * Whiff - Ćuh * Billy - Bili Category:Television Series